Shenron
[[The Wish to Shenlong!!| ]]}} | race = Dragon | birthplace = Earth | birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = | weight = | measurements = | affiliation = Dende | previous affiliation = Kami | profession = | previous profession = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Dende (creator) Kami (former creator) Porunga (Namekian Counterpart) | education = | anime debut = Bloomers and the Monkey King | manga debut = The Secret of the Dragon Balls | english = Christopher Sabat | japanese = Kenji Utsumi Masaharu Satō (on occasion in Z'') Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (''Kai) }} '''Shenlong (神龍 (シェンロン) Shenron) is a magical, wish-granting Dragon that debuted in the Dragon Ball series. Shenlong is the Dragon summoned by the Dragon Balls on planet Earth, and was originally created by Kami, the Guardian of Earth. Years later, he would be 'recreated' by Dende after Piccolo and Kami fused into one entity. Shenlong has appeared in every series of Dragon Ball to date, and has always been called upon by the Z Warriors in times of peril, in the hopes of using his powers to fix the damage done to the planet or people by the villains. Background Shenlong, alongside the Dragon Balls, were initially created by Kami to inspire the Humans on Planet Earth, and give them hope. Much to his regret, the Humans later came to abuse the power that the Dragon Balls gave them, using it for their own personal gain. Dragon Ball chapter 165 pp. 3 Before the start of the original Dragon Ball series, Shenlong was summoned and the person who made a wish became king. Dragon Ball chapter 1 pp. 28 Sometime prior to Dragon Ball Z at the latest, Shenlong heard stories of Beerus, the God of Destruction, gaining a fearful respect for the deity. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Personality Shenlong has been repeatedly shown to be a rather temperamental Dragon. Unlike Porunga, Shenlong lacks the patience and kindness of his creators, and, when summoned, can grow impatient if a wish is not made within a short amount of time (which seems to vary depending on when he's summoned). However, these threats are usually empty; Shenlong has never been seen acting on a threat to kill a summoner before. Beyond this, Shenlong usually remains composed, rarely showing a hint of emotion no matter the wish that is delivered. Even when a wish could potentially place his own planet in jeopardy, he will grant if it is within his power to do so. Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' 1 pp. 11 Despite his generally aloof demeanor, Shenlong is not without the capacity for reaction. Ludicrous wishes, for example, are capable of shocking the Eternal Dragon, as seen when Oolong wished for panties — the first wish seen in the series — Shenlong was as surprised as everyone in the surrounding area. Chapter 20, pp 6 Harsh words also draw Shenlong's ire; he dislikes summoners who are arrogant and order him around while making wishes. His composure is entirely broken, however, in the presence of Beerus, the famed God of Destruction. Shenlong immediately began kowtowing to the God, immediately fulfilling his request to hear information about the Super Saiyan God, and departing in fear without granting any further wishes. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Appearance Shenlong's appearance is the traditional depiction of a Chinese dragon, taking the form of a long, serpentine dragon with two sets of legs along the length of his body and no wings. His body is covered in thick, green scales, and similar to a serpent, his body could be considered one long tail. Notably, Shenlong possesses vivid red eyes, which glow when granting a wish, a long snout, fur on his cheeks that resembles hair, and long flowing whiskers. Additionally, he has large stag antlers perched atop his head. Shenlong's underbelly is yellow. Shenlong's size is truly immense; while coiled, his body is roughly the size of Kami's Lookout. Shenlong is among the largest creatures shown in the ''Dragon Ball universe, dwarfing even most dinosaurs. However, Dragon Ball chapter 394 pp. 1-2 Due to being created by Kami — and later Dende — Shenlong is bound to his creator. If his creator dies, he will die as well, turning the Dragon Balls to stone. A further limitation created by this binding is that Shenlong himself cannot grant a wish that would surpass the power of the Namekian who created him. Dragon Ball chapter 212 pp 10 Shenlong is also capable of granting only a partial amount of the normal wishes after his upgrade; in this case, if less than the full amount of wishes are required, he will depart, and scatter the Dragon Balls across the globe once more. In this instance, they will become stone for only four months. After this, they can be gathered again and utilize the remaining wishes before the Dragon Balls depart once again and turn to stone for a full year. Dragon Ball chapter 469 pp 12 Part I Emperor Pilaf Saga Shenlong made his first appearance when Bulma Brief was describing the Dragon Balls and their effects to a young Son Goku. Dragon Ball chapter 1 pp 28 The Dragon God appeared in the flesh when the devious Emperor Pilaf and his gang pilfered the Dragon Balls from Goku and his friends Dragon Ball chapter 19 pp. 9-19 , and summoning the Eternal Dragon within the middle of the desert, outside of the Emperor's Castle. Before Pilaf could make his wish to rule the world, Oolong interrupted him, wishing for "the panties off a hot babe". Shenlong, while slightly perturbed by such an unusual wish, granted it before departing, and the Dragon Balls spread across the globe. Dragon Ball chapter 20 pp. 6-8 Fortuneteller Baba Saga Shenlong would later make his second appearance when Goku gathered the Dragon Balls to resurrect Bora, the father of a young Upa, who had been killed earlier, by Tao Pai Pai in the Red Ribbon Army Saga. Dragon Ball chapter 111 pp. 13 King Piccolo Saga Shenlong was summoned for a third and final time in the original Dragon Ball series in the King Piccolo Saga, by the eponymous King Piccolo himself. The Namekian brought forth the Dragon God, and made a wish to restore his body to the prime of his youth. When Shenlong made to depart, however Piccolo released a Mouth Energy Wave at the Dragon God, killing him in an attempt to ensure no one could use the Dragon Balls to stop him. Dragon Ball chapter 148 pp. 2-4 After the defeat of the Demon King, Son Goku went to Kami's Lookout to meet with Kami, the creator of the Dragon Balls, to request he recreate them. Initially, Kami was unwilling to do so — even having considered leaving Shenlong dead and the Balls inert — as humanity had perverted the Dragon Balls away from Kami's original intentions, which were to give people a sense of hope. But Goku's pure nature convinced him there were still people who would use the Dragon Balls for what he'd intended. Mr. Popo brought out the model of Shenlong, reassembling its shattered pieces, and Kami breathed life into the model. Reborn, Shenlong's light moved towards the Dragon Balls, returning them to their full power immediately. Dragon Ball chapter 165 pp. 3-5 Part II Saiyan Saga ]] Shenlong made his first appearance in the Dragon Ball Z series when the Goku's friends summoned the Eternal Dragon to revive Goku, who had been killed by Piccolo during the fight with Raditz. Oolong originally wanted to wish for Shenlong to kill the Saiyans who were approaching Earth, but the Dragon stated that this was a wish he could not grant, as it was beyond the power of Kami, his creator. Instead, he was asked to revive Goku from Other World, a request he could grant easily. Dragon Ball chapter 212 pp 10-11 Shenlong later died when Piccolo was killed by Nappa, as Kami died along with him. Dragon Ball chapter 223 pp. 5-6 Namek Saga Shenlong would go on to be revived when Piccolo was wished back to life by the Namekian Dragon Balls. Later, Mr. Popo would gather the Dragon Balls at the request of Kami, and the Shenlong revived all the people on Namek who were killed by Freeza and his men. Dragon Ball chapter 322 pp. 13 Cell Saga Piccolo and Kami would later fuse into a singular being, an act that yet again killed the Dragon and turned the Dragon Balls to stone. Dragon Ball chapter 360 pp. 8> Due to a pressing need for the Dragon Balls, Goku would go to Namek to retrieve a new Guardian for the Earth. Choosing Dende, the young Namekian proceeded to remake the Dragons Balls, upgrading Shenlong to allow him to grant three wishes (two if a large number of people are being revived, as Dende was not powerful enough at the time). Dragon Ball chapter 394 pp. 1-2 After events of the Cell Game, the Z-Warriors summoned Shenlong once again. Their first wish was used to revive everyone killed by Cell, in the hopes that such a wish would revive Goku as well, who died in an explosion caused by Semi-Perfect Cell. Despite their persistent requests, Shenlong was adamant that he was unable to revive Goku, as he had already died and been revived by Earth's Dragon Balls before. Dragon Ball 418 pp. 10-12 Instead, Krillin opted to change Lazuli and Lapis into normal humans. Shenlong stated this wish was impossible as well, due to the sheer power the Androids possessed over himself. As the final wish, Krillin requested the explosive devices implanted in both cyborgs be removed, a request Shenlong could grant easily.Dragon Ball chapter 419 pp. 2-3 Majin Buu Saga Against the intentions of Goku and Dende, Bulma and the other Z-Warriors summoned Shenlong after the events of the Tenkaichi Budōkai and Majin Vegeta's rampage. Without understanding the gravity of the situation, they used Shenlong to revive everyone who died that day, with the exception of the evil ones — a wish that thus omitted Vegeta from a revival. Goku, however, arrived, and horrified at the premature use of Shenlong's powers, told Shenlong he could leave at Dende's suggestion saving the remaining wishes for a later date. Shenlong complied, and left, scattering the Dragon Balls across the globe once more. Dragon Ball 469 pp. 9-13 The final time Shenlong is summoned in the manga is after the defeat of Kid Buu. The wish that was saved from the day of the Tenkaichi Budōkai is used by the Z-Warriors to erase the memories of Majin Buu from everyone on Earth — with the sole exception of Goku's friends and family — to allow the Majin to live with Mr. Satan without terrifying humanity. Dragon Ball chapter 518 pp 5 Interlude Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Dragon Ball Z: Revival of F Part III In Other Media Movies Dragon Ball GT Video Games Character Creation and Concept Trivia * Despite being referred to as both the 'Eternal Dragon' and a 'Dragon God', Shenlong has shown that he can be killed; first, when King Piccolo killed him, and additionally, when Piccolo died and later fused with Kami, rendering the Dragon Balls inert and Shenlong dead. * Shenlong is stated to live in the center of the Earth, within the planet's core, and dwells there until he is summoned by the Dragon Balls to grant a wish. This, however, was a statement made only in The World of Dragon Ball Z and the back of the "Saga of Goku" boxed set. Neither of these instances are taken as canon. * In traditional myth, a Shenlong (神龙 god dragon or spirit dragon; Japanese "神竜 Shinryū") is a spiritual dragon that originates from Chinese mythology, and is a master of storms and bringer of rain. This could be where the dark clouds and lightning originate from whenever Shenlong himself is summoned in the actual series. Just as Shenlong himself is easily angered or irritated, Shenlong from Chinese myth can bring bad weather, drought, floods or even thunderstorms if they are angered, and the Chinese took great care to avoid bringing about their wrath. References